Bob's Discount Furniture
Bob's Discount Furniture is an American furniture store headquartered in Manchester, Connecticut. Bob's Discount Furniture was founded in 1991 with its first store in Newington, Connecticut and is ranked 12th in sales among United States furniture stores according to Furniture Today's list of Top 100 Furniture Stores. As of May 2018, the company has 99 stores in 16 states, primarily in the Northeast, Mid-Atlantic, Midwest, and West Coast. History In 1976, future company co-founder Bob Kaufman was injured in a motorcycle accident. He discovered the benefits of a waterbed for recuperation.116 The experience inspired Kaufman to become involved with waterbed sales, and during the 1980s, he rented space in 24 New England stores for selling waterbeds.116 By 1990, waterbed sales had dwindled, and Kaufman partnered with Gene Rosenberg, owner of Wholesale Furniture, where Kaufman had rented space for waterbed sales. Rosenberg acquired a building in Newington, Connecticut that was previously owned by a furniture company that had become bankrupt.116 In 1991, the Newington, Connecticut location became the first Bob's Discount Furniture store.11416 The company was initially co-owned by Rosenberg (two-thirds) and Kaufman (one-third).1 As time progressed, the company expanded to additional locations, often acquiring buildings that had been vacated by tenants bankrupted during the recession.1 By 1997, the company operated a dozen stores in Connecticut and two in western Massachusetts.1 The company's ability to grow during its early years in spite of unfavorable economic conditions has been partially attributed to the extensive use of commercials.114 In early 2005, the investment firm Saunders Karp & Megrue acquired 70 percent ownership of Bob's Discount Furniture. Subsequently, Saunders Karp & Megrue was acquired by Apax Partners Worldwide in March 2005.11121314 In November 2006, Ted English, former president and CEO of TJX Companies, became the CEO of Bob's Discount Furniture, replacing Stan Adelstein, who became chairman.51718 Adelstein retired in April 2013, with English taking over as chairman.19 In late 2006, Bob's Discount Furniture expanded into Rhode Island, New Jersey, and New York. English led Bob's into its expansion further south into Maryland and Virginia.1720 In Q1 of 2014, Bob's Discount Furniture was acquired by Bain Capital, with the current management team continuing to own a significant stake in the company as a part of that deal.2122 In 2016, Bob's expanded into The Chicago Area and Michael Skirvin was promoted from president and COO to president and CEO, replacing English, who remained with Bob’s Discount Furniture as executive chairman.23 Advertising Bob's Discount Furniture is a prolific advertiser on both television and radio.24 As of 1997, the company broadcast roughly 500 commercials a week in Connecticut on network and cable television stations.1 By 2006, the commercials had become common during broadcasts of Boston Red Sox and New York Mets games.25 The commercials usually feature company president Bob Kaufman, typically wearing jeans and a golf shirt or turtleneck, and have also included Bob's Discount Furniture employees such as Cathy Poulin, the company's Director of Public Relations.265142728 “Little Bob,” a miniature version of Bob Kaufman, frequently appears in the company’s commercials.29 The advertisements are frequently described as prolific,30 wacky and goofy often containing catch phrases describing their “untouchable value.”29 Bob's Discount Furniture is also an official sponsor for several professional sports teams, including the Washington Redskins, New England Patriots, Pittsburgh Steelers, New York Giants, Los Angeles Chargers and Los Angeles Galaxy.313323317 Stores and products Bob’s Discount Furniture has stores located in Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island, New York, New Jersey, Maryland, Virginia, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Missouri, and Wisconsin.34 The company expanded to the West Coast in February 2018.35 Bob’s Discount Furniture locations include an in-store cafe with complimentary refreshments.363738 Some stores also have a back room with products that are considered imperfect; this area is called “The Outlet.” Community involvement Bob's Discount Furniture donates over $2.75 million per year to charitable causes through two initiatives, the Bob’s Discount Furniture Charitable Foundation and Bob’s Outreach program.39 Programs are led by Bob Kaufman and Bob's commercial sidekick, Cathy Poulin, Director of Outreach and Public Relations. Through these efforts, the company supports several organizations each year, including March of Dimes, Nutmeg Big Brothers Big Sisters, Family & Children’s Aid, Connecticut Children’s Medical Center, Autism Speaks40, the Special Olympics,41 Save the Children,42 and Camp Rising Sun.4344 Bob's Discount Furniture has sponsored blood drives in partnership with sports teams like the New England Patriots45 and the New York Giants,46 and the company has been recognized by the American Red Cross for its blood drives and financial contributions to the organization.4748 The company has also been involved in food drives and charity walks, and conducts a "Celebrate the Arts Contest" to provide grants to regional schools.495051 In December 2008, Bob's Discount Furniture donated a household full of furniture to the family in Voluntown, Connecticut receiving an ABC Extreme Home Makeover.52 In response to the damage caused by Hurricane Sandy in October 2012, Bob's Discount Furniture and its employees provided relief assistance. The company provided food, clothing and relief supplies as well as the trucks to deliver the items.53 Café Collections for a Cause At each Bob’s Discount Furniture Café, a statue of Bob collects thousands of dollars from its customers for a different non-profit charity each quarter. Each year, Bob’s collects, matches and presents 100% of these donations to four charities: Autism Speaks,5455 Save the Children,56 Pajama Program57 and Special Olympics.58 Bob’s Golf Outing Bob’s Discount Furniture operates a charity fundraising event called Bob’s Golf Outing. Money raised from the event goes directly to a number of non-profit charities, including Nutmeg Big Brothers Big Sisters, Family & Children’s Aid, Connecticut Children’s Medical Center, and Camp Rising Sun. Category:Retailers Category:Retailers by type Category:Department stores Category:Discount stores Category:Furniture Stores